


untempered and rusted steels

by anotherbuskitten



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Mutually Unrequited Rose Tyler/The Doctor (Doctor Who), Unrequited Martha Jones/Tenth Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherbuskitten/pseuds/anotherbuskitten
Summary: he never stops talking about you





	

Martha slips inside the TARDIS quickly; one hand resting on her stomach as though that will prevent the pain from spreading. The Doctor is back at the market bargaining over the strange gun. He’d said that it was a medicine tool or she wouldn’t have come over from looking for a gift for Tish.

Now she was stuck with a mysterious, and painful, illness and the Doctor couldn’t tell her what it was because he was busy trying to convince the owner of the shop that he doesn’t need the gun.

The dissonance between this TARDIS and the one she travels in doesn’t become clear for a while even with the distinctly unfamiliar hum invading the sound. She’s in too much pain to notice the TARDIS trying to either kick her out or read her mind but she does notice when the door finally opens and two strangers come inside.

She doesn't so much recognise Rose Tyler as she does recognise the look in the man's eyes when he looks at her. He must be the Doctor when he still had Rose.

She’s already sitting down when she sees them so it’s easy to duck down behind the console before they can notice. The Doctor is still laughing at something Rose has said and doesn't notice her but Rose sees the flash of movement and walks over.

To the other girl’s credit she doesn’t immediately call for the Doctor but instead bends down into a tall crouch, still well above Martha. She doesn’t ask any obvious questions; just flashes her eyes warningly in the Doctor’s direction.

“I'm a future companion.” Martha whispers, “I got the wrong TARDIS.”

Rose doesn't reply.

“He can't see me it'll mess –”

“Up the time lines.” Rose finishes, looking strangely vulnerable, “Me seeing you doesn't though?”

Oh. _Oh_. Martha makes a snap decision.

“He's immortal you know; it's been a long time since you travelled with him but he never forgets you. Talks about you all the time. You’re Rose Tyler.”

Her eyes are big and luminous in the green light and she seems to see straight through the vague truth. She makes Martha feel like the alien here – but so did Dolly Mirron in year 10 and every other pretty white girl Martha ever fell for.

“Come on then.” Rose Tyler says, joining their hands together and allowing Martha to lean on her. “Think I dropped something outside.” She says loudly as they walk lopsidedly away, Rose shielding Martha from view.

She feels breathless once they’re outside again. The purple-blue sky seems brighter than before, and though her insides still feel like the grass in a stampede her heart feels lighter than before.

“Good to see he doesn’t lose his taste at least.” Rose giggles. Martha’s eyes widen and she barely thinks before kissing her.

Shamefully, part of her is thinking of this kiss as something she can have in common with the Doctor, but mostly she’s enjoying the soft, kind lips and thudding heartbeat in front of her.

(She doesn’t know it, and never will, but Rose has the same thoughts.)


End file.
